


impulse (can get you farther than the past)

by marksvitamins (allfouru)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - College/University, Break Up, Break Up Talk, College AU, Donghyuck is sad, Exes, Hoodie, If You Squint - Freeform, KICK IT FIRST WIN, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, No Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, bear with me, donghyuck is Bold, ex boyfriends, i still don't know how to tag, jaemin is still addicted to coffee smh, just stick with it it'll work out i promise, mark is sad, markhyuck, renjun is zero help, renmin, the beginning is kinda rough and confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfouru/pseuds/marksvitamins
Summary: “Do you remember?”“How could I forget about your favorite hoodie of mine?”—:-:—:-:—:-:—In which they break up, Donghyuck deals with the side effects, and the universe still has something up its sleeve for the troubled pair
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	impulse (can get you farther than the past)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at ungodly hours in the morning while waiting for the results of nct on music bank (MY BOYS WON *crying emoji*)
> 
> this is inspired by the song "Hoodie" by Hello Violet even though it doesn't really follow the lyrics, i just took the mood and theme of it and this is what came out of it :)
> 
> also, i have a [twitter!](https://twitter.com/marksvitamins) don't hesitate to interact with me on there!  
> and with that, enjoy impulse!

  
  
  
  
  


#### part one: BATHTUB

  
  
  
  
  


“Oh, Hyuckie,” Pity laced Renjun’s voice as soon as the facetime call went through.

Donghyuck was confused, “What?”

“Donghyuck I really don’t think it’s healthy that you still wear that,” Donghyuck looked down at what he was wearing, realized he just made a fatal mistake and panicked slightly before he hung up the call and turned off his phone.

His breathing was unsteady, though not rushed.

_'I really don’t think it’s healthy.'_

Nothing about the last two months of Donghyuck’s life had been healthy.

But _this_ , this was the one thing that kept him grounded.

A tattered grey hoodie. 

There were scuffs and stains and loose threads adorning the sad article of clothing, but it didn’t matter to Donghyuck.

The hoodie was too important to throw out.

Because it belonged to his boyfriend of three years.

 _‘Ex-boyfriend,’_ his brain reminded him.

It had been almost two months since they broke up but _God_ was Donghyuck a mess. 

He was still going to school and work and he had yet to turn down a meet up with his friends for any reason outside of schedule conflicts. But every night when he came home, he sunk into his cold bed _alone_ and changed into the sweatshirt that was always tucked safely under his bed. 

He knew it was stupid, clinging onto a person that wasn’t there for him anymore, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore.

The owner of the hoodie, who Donghyuck would have argued was his soulmate and the love of his life, left him.

And although Donghyuck knew he had his reasons, he found himself yet again, not caring.

He could still remember every second of their breakup, every second of his heart splitting from the inside out.

  
  
  
  
  


_“Hi Mark,” Donghyuck smiled warmly to the figure on the other side of the screen._

_He responded with a smile as well, but something seemed off about it, “Hey sunshine.”_

_Donghyuck immediately grew concerned, “What’s wrong?”_

_Mark looked down at his lap, his smile fading into a small grin before becoming lost altogether, “I just-” he sighed, “I just love you a lot you know?”_

_Donghyuck heard his voice break off at the end of his sentence. Something was definitely wrong._

_“I love you too. Do you want to tell me what’s going on that’s got you like this?”_

_He started shaking his head side to side._

_Donghyuck just nodded, “And that’s okay, I’ll stay on the phone with you as long--”_

_“I think we should break up.”_

_Donghyuck’s heart stopped in his chest. It was dead silent over the phone and the boy on the other side of the camera was refusing to make eye contact with Donghyuck, looking at his chest instead._

_“You want-- what_ ? _” He was shocked, to say the least._

_“I’m so sorry Donghyuck you really don’t deserve this from me, from anyone at all, but I just-” He cut himself off as a small sob caught his words in his throat. He swallowed it before continuing, “--I thought I could do this whole long-distance thing but it hurts so much to be so far away from you and I can’t just drop out and I really wish I was strong enough to make this work but I’m not Donghyuck. I’m so sorry but I’m not strong enough to do this.”_

_He rambled on and on, the only thing stopping him from talking more being another broken sob erupting from his throat._

_They both stayed silent aside from Mark’s faulty attempts at keeping his cries quiet._

_Donghyuck really didn’t know what to say. He sat in his desk chair frozen the exact same way he was after the other boy uttered those earth-shattering words._

_“I couldn’t hang on to this anymore and I’m so sorry that I have to do this over the phone but I thought--no, I_ knew _that if I came to visit and do it in person I wouldn’t have been able to do it. I wanted to make this work so bad Donghyuck I really did but I just can’t and especially not for three more years.”_

_Donghyuck wished so bad that he could throw his phone across the room and start screaming at him, accusing him of falling out of love or cheating on him or never loving him in the first place._

_But he couldn’t, because he knew that if his Mark was anything, he was a horse shit liar._

  
  
  
  
  


That facetime call had ended with a lot more crying from both parts and them agreeing that they still loved each other but couldn’t form any sort of resolution that would have both parties happy.

They had also agreed that there was no way they could be _just friends_. 

There were too many feelings, too many memories attached, and ultimately, they could never be in each other’s lives as just friends.

That sort of thing just isn’t possible when you love each other, not for them anyway.

So Donghyuck laid there, in Mark's hoodie that draped loosely off his shoulders, complete with burns and unwashed stains and faded memories.

It hadn’t been as worn out then as it was now. Then, the only marks were the cigarette burns. The bi-products of teenage rebellion and cheap beer.

  
  
  
  
  


_Holed up and squished inside of Mark’s bathtub, the two of them took turns smoking the cigarettes that Donghyuck had smuggled from his mother. She had stolen them off of Donghyuck’s older brother after she had caught him smoking and hid them, though it wasn’t hard for Donghyuck to find them._

_Anytime she needed to hide anything from any of them, she hid them with all the baking supplies. Unfortunately for her, Donghyuck had caught on one day after going in the cupboard to find a large bowl to make brownie mix with. After the secret hiding place had been found, he frequented it for anything that might be interesting._

_He had picked up the cigarettes a while back, but a perfect opportunity like both of Mark’s parents being out for the weekend hadn’t happened until now so he had kept them hidden in a mess of old clothes in his closet._

_The beer was supplied by Mark’s father’s stash he had in the fridge in their garage. There wasn’t any sort of lock or anything so once Donghyuck had shown up at his house after Mark’s parents were gone, he simply shrugged himself out to the garage and grabbed a few cans for the two of them._

_So there they were, two beers each and half a pack of cigarettes in, puffing out the grey smoke like they had been doing it their whole lives._

_It had taken a few tries, Mark’s first attempt ending with him coughing for two minutes straight and Donghyuck simultaneously snorting and laughing at his boyfriend. Donghyuck’s first went much smoother, him simply coughing only once or twice before trying again, this time being able to keep it in for longer than a few seconds._

_Mark had pouted at him, asked him why he had to one-up him at everything. Donghyuck just giggled before he put the cigarette that was in his hand in an ashtray he found in a junk drawer and hurled himself onto Mark._

_Mark responded eagerly with his lips attaching to Donghyuck’s, and his fingers curling into the other boy’s hair._

_It was rushed and gross because they both tasted of cheap beer and smoke, but both were too drunk and hormonal to care._

_Mark had pulled away from Donghyuck’s kisses for a few moments to set the ashtray and beer cans on the floor of the bathroom in hopes of neither of them knocking into the items. Donghyuck had latched himself onto Mark’s shoulder in the meantime, kissing up and down his neck and sucking purple hickeys here and there._

_Mark let him be, leaning his head back against the fiberglass tub, giving Donghyuck more room for his ministrations._

_He didn’t make any move to stop him until a few minutes later once his back started to hurt from the hard surface he was leaning against._

_“Hey, Hyuckie--babe,” Mark spoke out between breaths._

_Donghyuck hummed in reply, lips still against Mark’s skin._

_“As much as I love you, my back is killing because of this stupid bathtub.”_

_Donghyuck held his breath and his mouth stopped moving against Mark suddenly. He pressed one more soft kiss to his boyfriend’s neck before lifting his head up to look him in the eye._

_From the confusion in his eyes, Donghyuck guessed that Mark hadn’t realized what he said._

_They stared at each other for several moments before Donghyuck hurriedly connected their lips again, more needy and passionate than the last time._

_Mark made a noise of surprise, not expecting this from Donghyuck. He figured that he would have to move them out of the bathtub himself._

_He sat up, Donghyuck clinging onto his shoulders desperately, not letting Mark disconnect again. After wrapping Donghyuck’s legs around his waist, Mark stood up and carried his boyfriend with him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom._

_He shut the door behind them, Donghyuck’s tongue halfway down his throat, before laying the both of them down on the bed._

_Minutes of them mindlessly making out passed by, Mark eventually making his way down the column of Hyuck’s neck, mouthing at it and licking over the purple skin._

_“God, you have no idea how much I love you.”_

_Mark jerked up and stared Donghyuck in the eyes._

_Donghyuck quickly grew a look in his eyes, “Hey, you said it first and didn’t even seem to realize it so don’t look at me like that.”_

_“When did I--”_

_“A few minutes ago in the tub, ya know, right before I stopped and looked at you in the middle of nowhere,” Donghyuck was equal parts amused and ashamed of his boyfriend._

_“I never-- Oh my god I did.”_

_Donghyuck just rolled his eyes, “Yes, you big idiot, you said you love me in the middle of making out in your bathtub, now can we please get back to the making out part?”_

_But Mark had already sat up, “I can’t believe I said it then! I was waiting for sometime special, dammit I can’t believe I just did that I swear--”_

_“Mark!” Donghyuck shouted at him, letting go of the fact that the moment was obviously ruined and deciding to deal with his overthinking perfectionist boyfriend, “Babe, it’s okay, I’m honestly glad you just got it over with. It doesn’t matter that it wasn’t conventionally ‘special’ because honestly tonight is the most fun I’ve had in a while.”_

_Mark just looked back at him with wide eyes at his boyfriend’s statement._

_Donghyuck huffed out a breath of air that pushed his bangs out of the way, “I mean, personally, I don’t think you can get much more special than smoking, drinking, and making out in a bathtub.”_

_Mark laughed lightly at that, his shoulders visibly relaxing before he ushered Donghyuck under the covers of his bed, following shortly after him and settling in facing Donghyuck with his arms wrapped around the boy._

_They star gazed in each other’s eyes, a lifetime’s worth of emotions spewing out between the connection._

_“I really do love you you know,” Mark muttered softly, pulling himself closer to Donghyuck (if that was even possible)._

_Donghyuck laughed, “I love you too you big doofus, but holy fuck your room is so cold.”_

_Mark snorted, sitting up and taking off his grey hoodie, tossing it lightly at Donghyuck._

_Donghyuck’s eyes sparkled with childhood mirth as he took off his other shirt and slid the sweatshirt over his small frame. As soon as he was safely under the covers again, he turned his back towards Mark and cuddled into himself and the hoodie. He took a deep breath, smelling Mark and smoke from the fabric._

_Mark slipped his body into the space behind Donghyuck, placing a few light kisses in his hair and behind his ear before whispering a small, “Night sunshine.”_

_Donghyuck giggled, “Night Markie, I love you.”_ _  
_

_“I love you too.”_ _  
_

  
  
  
  
  


He felt a single tear fall from his eye, quickly wiping the wet feeling away from his eyes. ' _Fuck why am I still crying over this guy?'_ He thought. 

“It’s because you still love him, you idiot.”

He just sat there, drowning in his sorrow and Mark’s old hoodie.

And that was how he planned to spend the rest of his night. He stretched his arm over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone off of it. Turning it back on, he scrolled through notifications. He swiped the missed calls and texts from Renjun off of the screen, deciding to deal with them later, when he noticed another text message from his contacts.

  
  
  
  
  


**Markie <3:**

  
  


Hey Hyuck

Sorry for texting, but I’m gonna be back in

town for the holidays and I was just 

wondering if I could swing by and get my

stuff

I’d bring all your stuff too

Sorry again

  
  
  


Yeah sure, we can figure out a time and 

all that once it gets closer

  
  
  
  
  


And without waiting for a response, Donghyuck laid back down, clutching desperately onto the bottom of the hoodie, and cried until he fell asleep.

  
  
  
  
  


#### part two: BOXES

  
  
  
  
  


“Renjun, I seriously think I might throw up,” Donghyuck complained over the phone. 

“Stop being dramatic Hyuck, it’s been four months I’m sure you’ll be fine. I mean, it’ll probably be hella awkward but it’s not like he’s a completely different person. At least I don’t think.”

Donghyuck groaned, “Thanks for the reassurance Jun.”

“Anytime. Now, I gotta go, Jaemin looks like he’s gonna have a stroke if we don’t pick up some coffee right now.”

Donghyuck laughed at his friends, his stress temporarily subsided, “Alright, see you soon Ren, tell Jaems I said hi.”

“Okay I will--” Rustling and yelling were heard over the line, “Bye Hyuckie I love you!” 

Seems like Jaemin had managed to wrestle the phone out of Renjun’s grasp, “I love you too Jaemin.”

More rustling and yelling later, “Jesus, you’d think I could have one conversation without someone stealing my phone for once in my life.”

Donghyuck laughed again, “Bye Junnie.”

Renjun just grumbled, “Bye Hyuck.”

And just as Donghyuck hung up he sunk into his couch. With his head in his hands, he thought about the minutes to come.

 _Mark Lee is coming over to your apartment to pick up his stuff from when you were still dating. And now you aren’t dating. Oh god, this is going to be so fucking awkward--_ Donghyuck’s thoughts were cut off by knocking on the door.

 _Fuck, I am not ready for this at all._ He stood up, rather reluctantly, from the couch, passing by a cardboard box full of miscellaneous items sitting near the entrance to the apartment. He took a quick look out the peephole and indeed, standing at his door was _Mark Lee_ in the flesh. 

Donghyuck noticed that his hair had grown out and it was still the faded dark brown color he had dyed it aside from the roots, which were his natural black color. 

He took a deep breath in through his nose, willing his nerves to go away before he quickly unlocked the latches on the door and opened it.

The deep breath from before became useless the minute he met eyes with the boy at his door. Something he hadn’t noticed from looking through the peephole, was Mark’s eyes. They were bloodshot on the edges and seemed too dry to be healthy, along with the obvious eye bags that were barely concealed under the thin layer of makeup on his skin.

_He hasn’t been sleeping._

Donghyuck hid his concern behind a kind smile and opened the door to let Mark and the box that was resting peacefully at his hip inside. 

Donghyuck would be the first to admit, aside from the obvious tiredness etched all over Mark’s face, that he looked good.

His brown bangs were styled tastefully to the sides of his forehead and he was wearing a simple outfit consisting of jeans and one of his cool retro graphic t-shirts that Donghyuck had always been jealous of. 

Mark quickly went into the familiar apartment, Donghyuck closing the door behind him. He set the box on the floor nearby and turned around to look at Donghyuck. 

It was when their eyes met again that Donghyuck confirmed all of his suspicions from before; he was still in love with Mark Lee, his high school sweetheart, and soulmate.

Mark had a look in his eyes, and even after all this time, Donghyuck could read him easier than any book. He stepped forward to envelop the slightly taller boy in a tight hug.

It should have been weird, hugging your ex after months of not talking.

But for Donghyuck and Mark, it felt like the first time they had been able to breathe in a long time. It felt like the epitome of comfort and coziness.

It felt like home.

“Hi Hyuckie,” Mark spoke quietly into his ear.

Donghyuck smiled at the name that rolled so naturally off of the other’s tongue, “Hi Mark.”

They continued to hug for a few minutes, just swaying back and forth ever so slightly and enjoying the long lost warmth. 

After a while, they pulled away, reveling in each other’s presence. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Donghyuck blurted out, attempting to make conversation. 

“Um, yeah, yeah water’s fine,” Donghyuck nodded. He walked into the kitchen and filled up a glass at the sink, he heard Mark follow him in there.

He turned around and delivered the cup to Mark who nodded his head and muttered a small ‘thanks,’ before taking a small sip. 

The awkward nature of the meet up had finally seemed to set in between them as silence overcame the duo. 

“How’s school going?” Donghyuck asked, a certain hesitance in his voice.

Mark set his glass of water down on the table, “It’s going pretty good I’d say. Just finished finals for this semester so it feels like a weight lifted off of my shoulders.” Donghyuck nodded along with his words. “How’s it going for you?”

“This is my last year of generals so it’s been pretty average, nothing too exciting.”

Mark seemed to contemplate his next question but ultimately decided to ask it anyway. “How’s everyone else doing?”

Before the breakup, Mark was also really close with Donghyuck’s friends and they had formed their own little group of seven. But after high school, everyone drifted off a little bit. They were all still friends amongst themselves, some closer than others, but they weren’t ever as close as they were before everyone left for college. 

The youngest of their group was sticking out his last year of high school as a senior while the oldest, who was Mark, was a junior in college. 

“They’re good. Renjun and Jaemin finally pulled their heads out of their asses and started going out. I think it’s been, what… one and a half months? But other than that Jisung and Chenle are doing fine, Jisung seems to be getting pretty lonely stuck in highschool though. I haven’t heard much from Jeno since he just started a new job a couple of weeks ago and that’s really it, I guess,” He shrugged. 

Mark just nodded his head lamely, “How, um sorry I know this really isn’t my place to ask but I just, you know, I really do--” He cut himself off after looking up at Donghyuck’s eyes and seeing the impatience in them, realizing he had been rambling again, “Oh sorry, um, how are you holding up? You know, outside of school.”

Donghyuck thought that it was kind of an odd question, considering they had broken up and weren’t supposed to be so prevalent in each other’s lives. 

_'How are you supposed to tell your ex that your life has been shit since you’ve ended everything?'_

“I’ve been… decent,” He chooses to respond. Mark picks up on the obvious lie behind his tone and gives him a pointed look. Donghyuck can’t help himself when he says, “Well, to tell the truth, it’s been really hard without you.”

Mark goes silent as he lifts his cup and looks at its contents again.

And just when Donghyuck thinks he’s gone and destroyed the atmosphere and their sort-of-lively conversation, Mark surprises him with, “It’s been hard without you too.”

Donghyuck lifts his head from staring at his feet to locking eyes with Mark.

“And I know it’s stupid because I’m the whole reason we broke up but I just feel like, whether we broke up or not, I would have ended up hurting anyways in the end, and then I would have hurt you too. So I guess I just figured I would try to save us both as much as I can by just putting it out there and-- fuck I really messed up Donghyuck and I’m so sorry,” He stopped to take a breath, “I shouldn’t have just made that decision for the both of us, I should have communicated how I was feeling better and I’m just really sorry.”

Donghyuck still couldn’t quite find the words to talk at the moment. 

“Listen, I’m not asking for you back because that’s not fair to you, but I just wanted to let you know that, if what I’ve heard is correct, you’re not the only one hurting so don’t feel like I did it because I fell out of love or some stupid shit like that. I was just being the same coward I’ve always been and I can never apologize enough for that.” 

Mark had finished talking and stood there staring at Donghyuck with big, apologetic eyes full of wear and tear. 

“I’ll just grab my stuff and go. It’s the box by the door right?” Mark had stepped slightly towards Donghyuck to push himself off of the edge of the counter and make his way towards the door to the kitchen.

Before Mark could go anywhere though, Donghyuck had him pressed up against the wall and kissed him like it was the last thing he’d ever do.

Mark, while he was all too surprised, responded by kissing him back. 

They were exes. 

They were broken up. 

But _God,_ nothing had ever felt more right than kissing each other again. After so long, even way before they broke up, they could finally feel each other again. There weren’t any screens in the way and there weren’t miles upon miles separating them. _Hell,_ there was hardly even a centimeter between them. 

Mark had taken things into his own hands, quite literally, and lifted Donghyuck by his thighs to hold him around his waist and switch their positions to push the younger boy up against the wall instead. 

It was all so much so fast and neither of them were thinking about if this was right or wrong because it just _felt_ right. They didn’t think about the consequences of what would happen after, because they could only think about each other. 

_Mark._

_Donghyuck._

Donghyuck had moved his hands, one carding through Mark’s now messy locks, the other gripping at the older boy’s lower back and pulling him closer to himself. They were both breathing heavily through their noses, their mouths only leaving each other every once in a while to take a quick intake of air before joining together again. 

Mark groaned lowly, “Donghyuck,” the other boy kept kissing him, unrelenting and not wanting the moment to end, “Donghyuck please, we really shouldn’t be doing this, it’s only going to make things worse--” Donghyuck shut him up with another full forced kiss before pulling back to look up at Mark again.

“As you said yourself, you shouldn’t make decisions for the both of us. We can either talk it out and figure this out together, or we can both go out separate ways with broken hearts,” He said. He lost Mark Lee once, and his heart couldn’t take losing him again. Not like this.

A part of him had hoped for a moment like this to arrive. Having him and Mark in each other’s arms again. It had started to seem like it would all end up being a silly dream again, but the universe was obviously trying to tell them something.

The universe wasn’t giving up on them, and neither was Donghyuck.

Mark looked at him, seemingly shocked at everything Donghyuck had just managed to throw out of his mouth at him. 

“Okay.” 

Now it was Donghyuck’s turn to stare at him. Mark must have sensed that Donghyuck seemed unsatisfied with his answer, so he set Donghyuck down on the ground again and took a step back.

Donghyuck panicked for a second. He thought Mark would try to leave again, would try to run away. 

But he didn’t. He leaned himself against the counter where he was beforehand and looked at Donghyuck. Mark took the glass he had set down on the counter only minutes ago and sipped from it. He took one deep breath. Two. And then he started talking.

“I love you so much Lee Donghyuck, way too much to let you go like this again. I never thought that I could possibly have this sort of opportunity again, to be with you again, but now you’re offering it up and I’m gonna try my very best to not mess this one up.”

Donghyuck smiled at him, big and genuine before he started walking towards Mark.

“I’m glad that you’re ready to talk through it and fix everything,” He said, taking the glass out of Mark’s hand and placing it on the counter behind them. He leaned in closer to Mark, putting his hands on Mark’s shoulders, “But I think that we can wait to do the talking some other time, no?”

Mark’s lips moved up to copy the smirk on Donghyuck’s face. With an unexpected yelp, Donghyuck was lifted from his feet, his legs coming to lock around Mark’s torso yet again, and he was carried all the way back into his bedroom, with Mark laying him on the bed and crawling over him. 

They had a lot of lost time to make up for, and all night to make up for it.

  
  
  
  
  


#### part three: HOODIE

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey, Mark?” Donghyuck asked, slightly out of breath. Both of them had long since abandoned their shirts (though nothing else) and had just fallen on to the bed after kissing for the better part of an hour.

Mark turned to face him, still lying on his back, “What’s up sunshine?”

Donghyuck felt chills run up his arms from the nickname. It had been a while since he had heard it fall from the older’s lips and it affected him just as much now as it did then. He smiled fondly at the memories behind the name.

“Wait, you have to promise you won’t make fun of me first!” 

Donghyuck was pouting cutely at Mark, “I promise, you know I wouldn’t--”

“And…” Donghyuck cut Mark off, “no judging me either okay?”

The sincerity in Donghyuck’s eyes prompted Mark to nod his head lightly. Donghyuck leaned over the edge of the bed and pulled a large article of clothing with him.

Mark saw the item Donghyuck was holding, and it only took a moment for him to realize what it was.

“Do you remember?” Donghyuck fidgeted with the grey fabric, not looking up to meet Mark’s eyes. 

Mark lifted his hand to rest underneath Donghyuck’s chin, pulling his face up to look at Mark, “How could I forget about your favorite hoodie of mine?” They both smiled at each other. Mark laughed to himself, “Anytime I would try and just give it to you you told me that I couldn’t do that because then it wouldn’t smell like me.”

Donghyuck groaned and flopped himself to lay against Mark, his back to the other boy’s front. He continued to fiddle with the sweatshirt, Mark watching from over his shoulder and running his fingers along Donghyuck’s bare sides.

“I wore it almost every night, even after we broke up,” Donghyuck told him. Mark simply nuzzled his nose into the side of Donghyuck’s bruised neck, pressing soft kisses from the base of his shoulder all the way up to just beneath his jaw.

“Is that how it got so beat up?”

Donghyuck nodded his head, “I never washed it either, I was trying to make sure it smelt like you for as long as possible.”

Mark smiled against his skin, “Well now you can smell me whenever you want.”

Donghyuck’s smile fell, “You’re going to be going back to school soon, aren’t you?”

Mark sighed, “I will eventually, but not for another month at least,” He leaned over to look at Donghyuck, “So we’ll just have to make the most of it until then, yeah?”

Donghyuck smiled again. He pushed Mark hard on the shoulder, causing the boy to fall onto his back on the bed, “You big goof.”

Mark looked up at him, the whole world reflecting in his eyes, “Your big goof?”

Donghyuck laughed again, crawling on top of Mark and straddling him.

“My big goof.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


#### part four: BONUS 

  
  
  
  
  


_“Bye Hyuck.” Renjun hung up the phone. He and Jaemin were walking towards a nearby cafe that Jaemin was obsessed with to order his first of six coffees for the day._

_“So, how much you wanna bet they’ll end up making out by the end of the night?”_

_Jaemin contemplated for a moment, “Nah, they’ll fuck for sure.”_

_Renjun just shrugged, “Wouldn’t put it past those emotional and horny kids.”_

_“Oh please, you’re just as bad as them.”_

_“Touché.”_

**Author's Note:**

> that's it! 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this one, it was really fun to write (and highly self indulgent) and i'm pretty happy with where it ended up 
> 
> don't forget to follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/marksvitamins) if you want to
> 
> leave me some comments down below! they always make me super happy and really brighten my day. kudos are always appreciated as well :)
> 
> have a great day everyone (and a great quarantine for everyone going through that as well)!


End file.
